Aubreyho noci u Rachel's
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Aubrey se po vyšetřování ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza začal více věnovat své rodině. Uvědomil si že rodinný byt už nestačí pro rodinu o pěti členech, aby mohl koupit rodinný dům a tak začal pracovat jako noční hlídač v Doug & Rachel's, oblíbené restauraci svého devítiletého syna jménem Jake. Nečekal to že roboti jsou v noci nebezpeční a že se ho budou snažit zabít. Fanfikce je spinoff
1. Nečekané setkání a začátek šichty

Speciální agent James Aubrey, po vyšetřování ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza se rozhodl že se bude ještě více věnovat své rozhodl že se Jessice a dětem bude věnovat více než kdy předtím. Samotného ho. vyděsil ten příběh, který vyšel najevo. Příběh o muži který se stal vrahem a po své smrti v obleku Spring Bonnieho, monstrum jménem Springtrap. Pracoval jsem ve své kanceláři zároveň přemýšlel, které místo ve městě bude vhodné na rodinnou chvíli.

 **kapitola 1: Dostání nápadu** **, setkání a začátek šichty**

 **Aubreyho POV**

Náhle jsem dostal nápad- oblíbená restaurace mého devítiletého syna Jakea, Doug n Rachel's. Podle těch robotů co tam měli byl nejoblíbenější postavou mého jediného syna mýval Ray, byl to kovboj a nebylo divu že ho měl tolik rád. Málem jsem spadl ze židle když sem přišel agent Booth aby mi vysvětlil to že jak Christine už je 16 let, nezajímají ji věci když jí bylo pět. "Taky tě to čeká Aubrey." řekl a šel pracovat. Já jsem co nejrychleji dojedl svůj sendvič z domova a vzhledem k tomu že se pomalu blížil pátek, jsem věděl co doma řeknu, nedivte se jsem stejně jako Booth milující manžel a otec tří dětí, narozdíl od něho mám jednoho syna ze všech nejstarší, a dvě mladší dcery kterým je sedm let a čtyři roky . Zároveň jsem si uvědomil že náš rodinný byt je pro mojí rodinu malý. Najednou jsem si vybavil obraz velkého prostorného rodinného domu ze zahradou kde by si naše děti mohli hrát. Sice já a Jessica máme vysoké platy ale i tak mi bylo jasné že takový rodinný dům stojí hodně. Vzpomněl jsem si na Doug n Rachel's, jestli tam mají volnou práci, tak bych jsem si mohl ve své druhé práci přivydělat a překvapit tím že už budeme mít vlastní dům jako má doktorka Brennanová s agentem Boothem. Snad tam bude vysoký plat a ohledně vyšetřování ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza, jsem opravoval speciálním tabletem systémy, když je phantomové pokazili ale i tak práce s animatroniky by neměla být problém pro někoho kdo se podílel při vyšetřování ve Freddy Fazbear

"Něčekala jsem že nás sem vezměš po té době můj 'Supermane'," řekla Jessica, když jsme prošli dveřmi do Doug n Rachel's.

"Myslíš po tom vyšetřování ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza a zčásti Fazbear s Fright?" zeptal jsem se své ženy. Připadal jsem si divně, i přes reakce doktorky Brennanové na nadpřirozeno co tam bylo jsem jí lhal že to je normální případ, roboti co v noci přicházejí k životu a snaží se zabít nočního hlídače a potom ještě starý animatronik s ostatky ve svých útrobách se schopností se "teleportovat" do sousedních místností a pak ještě po vyšetřování to Springtrapovo "Help me" které jsme zjistili.

"Ano, nějakou dobu po tom vyšetřování ses bál jsem stoupit a když už jsme sem přišli držel si děti od robotů co nejdál,"

dostalo se mi odpovědi od Jessicy.

"Bylo to bezpečnostní opatření aby se jim nic nestalo," řekl jsem a pousmál jsem se aby to vypadalo věrohodně.

"Upřímně ses choval, trošičku divně. Když jsem pomáhala doktorce Brennanové se zkoumáním ostatků zabitého nočního hlídače, kvůli kterému jsme všichni jeli do Nebrasky. Jednu dobu vypadala překvapená na něčím nadpřirozeným a přede mnou dělala jakože se nic neděje.. Nevím co to s ostatními během vyšetřování bylo Jamesi,"

řekla mi.

"Eh, jeje jenom dávání souvislostí dohromady," zpanikařil jsem.

"Tati, díky že si nás sem zase vzal, teď budu moct zase vidět svého oblíbeného kovboje,"

řekl můj syn Jake a s figurkou Raye v pravé ruce mě objal

"Máme skvělé rodiče,"

řekla naše sedmiletá dcera Jane a začala si hrát se svou čtyřletou sestrou Jade kterou vedla Jessica za ručičku povídat.

"To jsem teda táta," řekl jsem si v duchu a usmál jsem se.

Když jsme přišli do jídelní místnosti s pódiem, Jake se najednou rozběžel a zavolal; "'Strejda Seeley'!"

Já a Jessica jsme ho nestihli zastavit a než jsme se nadáli už běžel ke stolu kde byl agent Booth a jeho rodina.

Pro naše děti byli agent Booth a doktorka Brennanová něco jako teta a strýc. Než jsem se stal otcem tak jsem agentu Boothovi a doktorce Brennanové dělal doslova "chůvu".

Když měli práci tak jsem Christine a Hanka hlídal a byla v tom legrace. Když jsme se rodiči stali já a Jessica v roce 2018, tak se to obrátilo a agent Booth dělal chůvu nám a zároveň mi radil jak být "správným" otcem.

No, to že jednou budu starostlivým rodičem předznamenávalo to že mám děti rád.

"Tebe bych tady nečekal Aubrey," řekl Booth když jsme přišli k němu.

"A já jsem tady nečekal tebe Boothe," odpověděl jsem.

"Strejdo," řekl Jake ještě jednou a Boothovi se vrhnul na obejmutí.

"Tady bych tě potom co bylo, taky vůbec nečekala," řekla mi doktorka Brennanová.

"Dobrý den," řekla Christine.

"Ahoj" řekl nám Hank.

"Proč jste tady taky agente Boothe?"

zeptal jsem se.

"Snažím se rodinu více zblížit. Christine už bude za dva roky dospělá a bude žít svůj vlastní život jako její dospělý bratr Parker, který žije v Británii v Evropě. A už za pět let Hank."

odpověděl mi a smutně si povzdychl a dodal: "Vás to čeká taky. Na to se nedá vůbec zvyknout, když "ptáče vyletí z hnízda"."

"Navíc hrozí 3 světová válka," řekl jsem

"Byl jsem voják, vím jak začíná a končí válka. I když si to všichni nechceme přiznat, už začala," řekl mi.

Z jeho hlasu jsem poznal že se o Parkera bojí. Ano, skutečně hrozí 3 Světová válka.Ale mě spíš přišlo že Boothovi 3. Světová válka nezačala s politikou ale s tím když dospěl Parker a teď za dva roky už i Christine.

"Přeskočte na jiné téma hoši. Jsou tady děti." řekla nám Jessica.

Sedli jsme si ke sousednímu stolu a objednali jsme si jídlo a už se chystalo představení animatroniků. Jestli chcete vědět který je mi z nich nejsympatičtější, tak je to pes Doug. Jake má nejraději kovbojského mývala Raye. Jessica, Jane a Jade mají nejraději králíka Rachel.

Já jsem se rozhodl že si popovídám s agentem Boothem.

"Připomíná mi to tady Sesterskou Lokaci," řekl mi.

Co to je Sesterská Lokace, projelo mi myslí a zeptal jsem se:"Co je to Sesterská Lokace, Boothe?"

"Dlouhý příběh už 11 let starý," odpověděl mi.

"Všiml jsem si agente Boothe, že během vyšetřování ve Freddy Fazbear s Pizza, se stal tvým nejoblíbenějším animatronikem liščí pirát Foxy," řekl jsem

" No, podle těch robotů tady, máš nejraději Douga a tvůj syn Jake má rád Raye který se Foxymu podobá. Náhodou Aubrey, když se narodil, nepouštěl sis tou dobou hodně westernů, že má rád kovboje?" řekl mi.

Chvíli jsem si s agentem Boothem povídal. Nevšiml jsem si že se k nám přiblížil můj syn Jake s figurkou Raye v ruce a abych jsem si ho všiml, několikrát mně zatahal za rukáv na mém obleku.

"Promiňte agente Boothe," řekl jsem

Uviděl jsem Jakea jak mně drží za rukáv.

"Tati, půjdeme prosím k mývalově chalupě? Je tam Ray a je to ten nejlepší kovboj na světě," řekl a ukázal mi figurku jeho postavy podle toho animovaného seriálu na ně co je každý víkend v televizi.

"Prosím," řekl mi ještě jednou.

"Omlouvám se agente Boothe," řekl jsem

"To je v pořádku," odpověděl mi Booth

Klekl jsem si a svému synovi jsem řekl: "Dobře půjdeme tam, ale napřed se zeptáme tvé Mámy. Platí?"

"Platí!" odpověděl mi Jake

Přišel jsem k Jessice a našim dvou dcerám a zeptal jsem se: " Jake chce navštívit mývalovu chalupu protože je tam jeho oblíbenec Ray. Můžeme tam prosím jít Jessico?"

"Ano , můžete a"

Už jsem Jakea držel za ruku a chodbou jsme mířili k mývalově chalupě, než Jessica stihla dokončit větu.

"Ale vraťte se kluci!" zavolala na nás

"Neboj se vrátíme se!" zavolal jsem zpátky.

Jake mně vedl po chodbou k mývalově chalupě. Viděl jsem tam několik plakátů s Dougem nebo Rachel kde bylo napsáno: "Velké otevření" a říkal mi: "Je to kovboj Tati a je skvělý!"

U místnosti s mývalovou chalupou jsem si všiml malé cedule s nápisem "Varování" a už jsem měl špatný pocit.

"Tady to je! Už tady jsme." řekl mi a podíval se na jeho chalupu a čekalo ho zklamání.

"Co ,co, co se stalo!?Měl tady mít svoje představení a ,a oni ho zavřeli?!" uslyšel jsem reakci svého syna na to že animatronik mývala Raye je "mimo provoz".

Poznal jsem zklamání svého syna a začal jsem ho uklidňovat: "Jednou ho zase otevřou Jakeu, po opravě. Ty jsi "malý kovboj" mně a tvé Mámy," řekl jsem a podrbal jsem ho na vlasech na hlavě. "Myslím že by jsme se měli vrátit než se Máma začne bát ," řekl jsem a potom jsme se vraceli chodbou zpátky do jídelní místnosti s pódiem.

Když jsme přišli, už začínalo představení.

 ** _"Zdravím vás dámy a pánové různých věků na naše představení děti!"_** slyšeli jsme hlas animatronika Rachel.

Všiml jsem si že agent Booth a jeho rodina už odešli.

 ** _"Zahrajeme vám písničku pro vás děti,"_** slyšel jsem Douga. Robotický černobílý Border Kollie s mašličkou a mikrofonem ve své robotické pacce. Během představení jsem přemýšlel kde bych mohl najít druhé zaměstnání kde bych mohl přivydělat peníze na rodinný dům. Když jsme odcházeli tak jsem zahlédl jak jeden zaměstnanec restaurace nalepil na sklo ceduli kde bylo napsáno: _"Přijmeme nového nočního hlídače v Doug n Rachel's! Směna je od půlnoci do šesti ráno, bude kontrolovat roboty. Plat je 900 $ týdně."_ Plat tam byl 900 $ týdně, větší než moje měsíční výplata. Najednou jsem dostal nápad. Kdybych tam pracoval tak bych na rodinný dům mohl vydělat během dvou nebo tří až čtyř měsíců. Nebylo divu tamti roboti jsou moderní A.I. a ta firma co je provozuje je velmi bohatá. Byla tam fotka s Dougem a Rachel. Vůbec jsem si nevšiml že dole pod obrázkem bylo malým písmem napsáno:" **Upozornění:** **Neneseme zodpovědnost za zranění, ztrátu končetin či smrt způsobenou roboty,"**

"Počkejte chvíli na mě!" řekl jsem a šel jsem tam zpátky.


	2. 1 noc v Doug n Rachel's

**Aubreyho POV**

Byl jsem ve své kanceláři, seděl jsem na šedé židli. Na stole který byl u zdi, byl počítač s kamerami, rádiem _a_ obrazovkou na zavírání a otevírání dveří. Byli tam 4 figurky Douga a Rachel. 1 dvojice byla u té malé obrazovky druhá u počítače. Právě jsem dojídal svou bagetu z domova. No, kvůli tomu aby to s tím domem bylo překvapení, jsem lhal že jdu k agentu Boothovi pomoct dořešit případy s doby před 11 lety. Otočil jsem židli když jsem na ni seděl, viděl jsem chodbu do uzavřené místnosti vlevo. Vlevo jsem na stěně viděl plakát Douga s nápisem "Grand opening!". Otočil jsem se zpátky a na stěně jsem ještě viděl plakát s Petem kde bylo napsáno "Let's eat!". Nad počítačem byla nástěnka a já jsem si tam do té doby co tady budu pracovat abych si přividělal peníze ke koupi rodinného domu, jsem si tam špendlíkem připnul fotku kde jsem byl já, Jessica a naše tři děti. Jsem v obleku nočního hlídače a taky mám na hlavě tu kšiltovku která k ní patřila.

Na stěně před plakátem s prasetem Petem, byl plakát s nápisem "Nové nálezy ve Fazbear s"

Neměl jsem chuť co se tam znovu stalo číst.

" ** _Ahoj a vítej ve své nové práci v Doug n Rachel's, v nejlepší restauraci s animatroniky a garancí. Budu ti radit ve tvé první noci. Užij si legraci,"_** **konec zprávy**

První zpráva kterou jsem od ředitele restaurace skončila.

Následovala další z telefonu co tam byl a opět jsem si to pustil nahlas.

" _Ahoj, ahoj, ahoj!_ Jsi tady? Slyšíš mně? Jsi nový noční hlídač?


End file.
